User talk:JWPengie/Archive 6
Rollback Nomination Congratulations! You have been nominated by TUGM for rollback! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Rollback_Promotions You are currently being voted for! Congratulations! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 13:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Heyo P-P Hi JWPengie, In order to create a system similar to TPH, do the following: #First, create a category for subscribers (e.g. JWPengie's Awesome Stories Subscribers). You can include it in a template just like TPHsubscriber. #Then, use a feature like Message to send a notification to all users that are subscribed. For a quick category listing of your subscribers you can either use DPL, like: category= Your category namespace= User talk shownamespace= false Or MediaWiki's API: /api.php?action=query&list=categorymembers&cmtitle=Category:EXAMPLE_CATEGORY Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:01, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Heyo P-P Hi JWPengie, DPL is a way to dynamically generate a list of pages, based on parameters that you add. You can add it to a temporary sandbox, for example. The documentation that i posted in the upper messages lists all the pages that are: *Categorized in Category:Your category *Are in the User talk namespace Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for willing to help with my user page. I will probably be asking in the future for your help seeing how wonderful yours are. Have a Merry Christmas. Mckenzie :) Mckenzie 101 (talk) 19:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC)December 22, 2013 Mckenzie's Avatar Hi JWPegie, Mckenzie's avatar can be found here (or, if you want a thumb version, use this- you can then change the number in 50px to any other thumb size). Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Ok, so 8am pst Orange Puffle 12:47, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Subscriber+Merry Christmas Thanks for letting me now about the subscriber thing. And have a Merry Christmas too you as well! Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 15:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 17:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas from JWPengie THANK YOU! I always wanted that. My name is JOEY310. 19:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas JWPengie! Merry Christmas, JWPengie! (PS: Thanks for getting me my emote in chat!) (PPS: <-- Haha PP lol) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D (P.S. Thanks for the gift!) [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 RE:An Idea Hi JWPengie, I'm sorry, but no, embedded music shall only be played on someone's userspace (also user talk and user blog). This is mainly because many people find embedded music on websites annoying. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:44, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the puffle! Also, a late Merry Christmas to you too ^_^ CK Need help? 22:07, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial Club Penguin Wiki Member Badge I am proud to present you your Star Badge. Here you go. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. 13:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC)